


Melting

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddles, F/M, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robots can't drink hot chocolate to stay warm, so Airachnid adapts the concept for Cybertronians</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr: http://nitrostation.tumblr.com/post/130192128557/knockout-airachnid-in-the-cool-evening-cuddles

“I think I can get used to Earth when it’s like this.” Airachnid sighed in a cloud of icy smoke from her vents, burrowing deeper into the blanket thrown over Knockout’s shivering frame. Even with all engines on full thrust, the planet’s winter managed to stab through the Nemesis’ hull with icicle sharp teeth. At least the viewing dock had a nice view for them both.

“I could do without the snow, myself,” Knockout grunted through his own clattering denta as he pulled the cover tighter.

Airachnid shrugged, driving her shoulders into his. “I think it’s quite pretty.” A freezing cold powder that could kill if there was enough of it dusting over you- what was there not to love?

Knockout differed with a snort from his vents. “Well, you have no idea what it does to my paint job.” He shuddered, from both the cold and a sudden mental image of his gloss flaking off all around him.

Airachnid stretched her legs more over his shoulders, in an almost yawning gesture. “Some humans might even call it romantic,” she said.

Knockout favoured another scoff through a scowl. “Most humans are morons.”

His blanket almost slipped off from how quickly her back legs retracted as she stood up on her primary ones, already walking to the exit. “Well, if that’s your attitude, I’ll just take this boiled energon for myse-”

Knockout kept the cover coiled tightly around himself with one servo while the other reached after her. “Wait, don’t go!” he pleaded, sighed with optics closing over a crust of frost as she returned to his side. “Boiled energon?”

Airachnid filled the vacant space beside him like water in a pool. Even her smile seemed liquid, somehow unfrozen in the fierce chill. “One of the ways humans stay warm is with hot drinks,” she explained, one servo emerging from her subspace with two thermal containers. Knockout could feel the heat from them just as they hovered in front of him; he had to struggle not to pour it all over himself. Instead he waited for her to hand one over, mirroring her movements as she twisted the cap and gently tipped its contents in her mouth. Steam billowed out from it in a warm veil over Knockout’s face as he took his own sip, and his glossa curled even as it burned from the sweet energon spilling over it.

“Tastes like heaven…” He didn’t need the blanket anymore, letting it fall to the floor as the warmth of Airachnid’s body against him replaced it.


End file.
